


Next One's On Me

by bottomchanyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, heavy drinking mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol
Summary: Chanyeol tries to deal with the intense embarrassment that comes from thinking one has slept with someone when, in fact, one has not.
- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loved the prompt, title is from fucked up by young rising sons

Chanyeol wakes with a pounding headache and a sore throat. He groans, throws a hand over his eyes, and thinks about sitting up. He thinks a little harder. The soreness in his throat gets worse, and he slowly rolls onto his side to reach his bedside table–and promptly falls onto the floor.

 

“What the…” he mumbles, pushing himself up. He idly rubs his side–he doesn’t have a shirt on, that’s weird–and looks around. This isn’t his room. The walls are filled with photographs, both tiny polaroids, glossy and slightly bent prints, and even a few large framed pictures. Definitely not his room. Chanyeol looks at the bed behind him, still wondering where he is, and then he remembers.

 

Last night, Baekhyun had heard about some party about a friend of a friend of a friend's girlfriend was having, and had immediately demanded that Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin go with him. Chanyeol had been skeptical at first. As the only one with a car (old and beat-up, but a car nonetheless), he usually ended up driving everyone home. But no, that wouldn't be an issue, because some guy in Baekhyun's philosophy class had already offered his services. So of course Chanyeol had gone.

 

He vaguely remembers Jongin and Sehun leaving about two hours in, or Jongin had said that they were leaving while Sehun leaned against him and hummed a song or two, but after that it's all foggy. Chanyeol had... danced with someone? Maybe? Or made out with somebody? There's no telling. At least, not until he sees the pictures.

 

He winces and reaches down to pull his phone out of his pocket, and finds that he's not wearing his jeans from the night before. He's just wearing his boxers. Chanyeol sighs and pushes himself up with some assistance from the bed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment as his head pounds. Alright. Time to do some investigating.

 

The bed behind him is a twin, far smaller than the full mattress he has in his own apartment, but still large enough for two people to go at it, a fact Chanyeol knows well from freshman year dorm life. The sheets are extremely rumpled, and there are two pillows. Chanyeol looks down at himself, the various bruises dotting the skin he can see, and figures it's safe to assume that he slept with someone last night. Oh well. He just hopes he picked a guy who's chill with giving him some time to orient himself before kicking him out.

 

As Chanyeol waits for his head to clear, he finds a bottle of aspirin on the bedside table as well as a glass of water and his phone hidden in a corner, plugged into a charger. He decides that this guy really can't be too bad after all. He swallows two pills, down the water, and then squats in the corner to check his phone. He doesn't even get past the lock screen. It's one in the afternoon and he has twenty missed calls from Baekhyun, ten from Sehun, and (by far the worst) two from Jongin. He sighs, about to check his voicemail, but then something crashes down the hall and that's way more interesting than trying to explain his situation to worried friends. He drops the phone and, for lack of anything else to do, starts down the hall in just his boxers.

 

The hallway is pretty straightforward, having only two doors (both open, one leading to the bathroom and the other into a smaller, bare bedroom) before opening up into a living room with a pretty sweet stereo and flat screen setup. And yeah, he really hopes this guy won't just kick him out. He wanders further until he finds a small opening into a cozy kitchen, and standing inside is none other than Kim fucking Minseok.

 

Chanyeol turns around in one step and plasters his back to the wall. Sure, he remembers Baekhyun saying something about having the upperclassman in his class, but Chanyeol's had _dreams_ about getting with this guy–to be fair, Chanyeol has dreams about getting with most guys–and to not remember anything, that really sucks. But he's never heard complaints before, so hopefully drunk, blackout Chanyeol made a good impression so that sober Chanyeol can have a chance.

 

He takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, pulls his boxers an inch lower and then turns and marches into the kitchen. Kim Minseok, the legend, turns and looks up just as Chanyeol grits his teeth against the nausea and headache and flashes a winning smile at the man. "Making breakfast?" And _god_ does he want to kick himself sometimes.

 

"Yeah, I hope you like eggs and bacon," Minseok chirps, turning and dumping the contents of a frying pan onto a plate, next to which is a small pile of scrambled eggs. "I have bread in he cupboard, so you can grab that too, if you want some."

 

Chanyeol cocks his head, pursing his lips. He's glad that there's no morning-after awkwardness, but surprised that the man is so blasé. He'd heard... well, never mind. He straightens and tries again. "I must've done something right to deserve breakfast this nice."

 

Minseok grabs both plates and turns, frowning. "I mean... you didn't throw up? So yeah, I guess." He side steps past Chanyeol to head into the living room, setting the plates down on a coffee table. He ducks back into the kitchen and returns with two plates and utensils. He sits down on a slightly beat up leather couch and pats the space next to him. "You can sit. Dig in."

 

Chanyeol smiles to himself and does so, shimmying closer so that he's barely an inch away from the man. He grabs a plate and misses the confused looks Minseok sends him. He takes two bites of the eggs and then can't help himself. "Sorry if I was loud last night."

 

"Oh, I didn't–"

 

"I just tend to moan when guys bite my neck," Chanyeol carries on, unperturbed, "It's a sensitive spot for me."

 

"Um–"

 

"And thanks for cleaning and taking care of me. I don't feel sore at all–just super hungover–but you didn't wait for me to wake up, which I'll let pass this time, since you made breakfast."

 

"No–"

 

"You know, I never pegged you for the kind of guy who leaves marks. But I guess we all have our surprises, huh? So, is this going to be a happened-once-but-we-never-talk-about-it-again thing or is there going to be a follow up date? I'm fine either way. In fact, if you want to hang out a bit and get to know each other I'm free for–"

 

"Chanyeol," Minseok interrupts, successfully this time. "I think you're a little confused about what happened last night."

 

Chanyeol stops. Thinks. His neck gives a weak throb and he cocks his head a moment later. Is... did Minseok ask him out last night? Or did they make some sort of contract? What's going on? Chanyeol flashes his best smile and leans back. "Oh, do enlighten me, then."

 

Minseok nods. "All right." He puts his plate down on the table in front of him. "How much do you remember?"

 

Chanyeol abruptly has a flashback to his sophomore year of high school, when his parents both sat him down to talk to him about the boy the neighbors had seen him with. But, he reminds himself that that conversation ended up fine and this one should too. "Well," he starts, frowning when his voice breaks, "I think Jongin and Sehun left?"

 

Minseok's eyes widen. "Oh... oh, wow." He clears his throat. "Alright, so I was keeping tabs on Baekhyun, since I knew I was driving him and a couple buddies back. He came up to me to tell me that two of them had left, and pointed you out. He was pretty tipsy, but you... were a little worse for wear."

 

Chanyeol is staring resolutely at the floor, but he can feel the hot red blush tinting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He thinks he knows where this is going.

 

"I think we were there for about two more hours. Baekhyun left with a guy I know from the Chemistry department, he TAs for a couple of classes. You might know him, his name is Kris?" He smiles a little. "They ran out of pretzels and that's when I noticed you were really going at it with this other guy but–"

 

"Wait," Chanyeol interrupts, holding up a hand, gaze still boring into the floor. "Are you saying we, um, didn't sleep together?"

 

Minseok coughs. "What! No!" He waves his arms so wildly that Chanyeol's half-worried he might knock something over. "I would never–you were really, really bad. Like taking-your-clothes-off-in-my-car bad. You threw your shoe out my window and I had to stop the car to go out and get it. We did _not_ sleep together last night."

 

It's quiet for a long moment, and then Chanyeol stands. "Sorry." Then, before Minseok can even blink, he's running back down the hallway, grabbing his clothes–not even pulling them on, just sweeping them into his arms with one large, dizzying motion–and snatching up his phone before retracing his steps. He makes the mistake of taking a moment to figure out what to do with his shoes and Minseok reappears in his field of vision, donning a comfortable-looking jacket and a baseball hat.

 

"Give me a second to grab my keys and then I'll drive you back," He says, chipper as ever.

 

Chanyeol can swear there are sirens going off in his brain. "Um. No. Thanks. Bye." He opens the door, kicks his shoes out, and then slams it behind him. He throws the shoes on top of his clothes pile and takes the stairs at a breakneck pace, finally arriving in the lobby after ten horrible stories. He turns a corner, makes sure it's truly hidden, and then throws all of his things on the floor and goes about pulling on his rumpled, stained clothes from the night before.

 

He heads outside in all of his hungover glory and figures out that his apartment is twenty minutes away, but Baekhyun's is only five and he really needs to share the train wreck that is his life right now. He takes out his phone to type out a quick text, god forbid he and the chem TA are having a morning in, and finds a new source of pain.

 

He has Minseok's number.

 

Or, more likely, Minseok gave him his number to call in case he started dying in the man's bed, because there are three texts, the first of which being _u r bde is eteh BEst!!!!_ followed by two more that are completely indiscernible and Chanyeol gives up translating them as soon as he spots them. He goes to delete Minseok's number, just like he wishes he could delete this entire day from his life, but stops short. The name is a very neat _Minseok Kim_ , definitely entered by the man himself, but there is a contact pic, and it's a shaky, dark picture of Minseok smiling politely, probably something Drunk Chanyeol made him do, and he can't bring himself to delete it.

 

Oh well. He'll probably have to call Minseok to apologize anyway.

 

 

––

 

 

He forgets to call and apologize. The incident becomes known as 'The One That Got Away' to Chanyeol's friends, much to his chagrin, but thankfully Baekhyun doesn't bring it up in conversation, even though they still have that class together. It probably has something to do with Chanyeol returning around noon That Day, and then spending the rest of it curled up in a ball on Baekhyun's floor, bemoaning his life while Baekhyun fed him cookies and Kris made pancakes.

 

Nevertheless, Chanyeol forgets about The Incident, or he tries to. He has a few satisfying flings, but every time he wakes up in a place that isn't his, he half-expects Minseok to poke his head into the room and ask what he wants for breakfast. Which is stupid, because Chanyeol isn't even trying to see the man again.

 

But of course that doesn't matter.

 

"You know, we really must stop meeting like this."

 

Chanyeol, head pillowed on something cold and wet–oh, that's grass–looks up into the face of Minseok Kim. Goddammit. "Go 'way."

 

"I don't think I can." And then there's slight hands gently tugging him up, before Minseok appears before him, kneeling. "Hey, can you stand up?"

 

Chanyeol is utterly appalled, and offended beyond forgiveness that Minseok would think he would be so intoxicated that–"Oh," he murmurs, trying to make his knees work. Maybe Minseok's on to something, here.

 

Chanyeol hears a sigh and then Minseok is crouched in the crook of his arm, bearing Chanyeol's weight. Between the two of them, they manage to lumber over to Minseok's car. "Do you remember your address this time?"

 

Chanyeol scoffs, then falls into the backseat and bounces a little at the impact and wow, that's hilarious. And the seats are so soft!

 

"I'll take that as a no," Minseok says with a sigh, and makes his way up to the driver's seat. "Listen, I'm trusting you not to throw up, okay?"

 

Chanyeol raises his arm to give Minseok a thumbs-up, then promptly faceplants into the back of Minseok's seat. And remains half on the seat, half on the floor of the car for the rest of the ride.

 

 

––

 

 

Chanyeol wakes with a pounding headache and a sore throat. When he finally manages to crack his eyes open, he spies a familiar table that is holding a glass of water, his phone (plugged in but charged), keys, and wallet. Upon further inspection, he finds that he's only wearing boxers, and his clothes are nowhere to be found. He groans, pushes himself upright, and foregoes his items for the glass of water, which he brings with him and downs in five gulps on the way to the kitchen.

 

Minseok doesn't even turn around. "So, are you staying for breakfast or are you going to run off like last time?" He throws an inquisitive glance over his shoulder. "I made pancakes this time, since eggs and bacon didn't go over so well."

 

Chanyeol rubs his eyes and leans on the doorway. "Do you have syrup?"

 

"In the fridge." Minseok quirks his head and scoops a light, fluffy pancake onto a growing stack. Chanyeol hovers with the syrup until Minseok makes one last pancake and then turns the stove off. They move into the living room, and Minseok leaves to grab two plates and utensils. Chanyeol digs in, willing himself to stay silent. But, well, Minseok doesn't seem put off, so why should he? Over the course of a few minutes, Chanyeol finishes two pancakes, gathers his courage, and clears his throat.

 

"So, I'm guessing nothing happened last night."

 

"Nope," Minseok confirms. "No passionate sex or vows of undying love."

 

Chanyeol chokes on a piece of pancake. Minseok doesn't stop smirking until Chanyeol has almost finished his glass of orange juice.

 

"I mean, unless you count me, peeling off your gross, stained clothes and then patting your back while you threw up a passionate event. You might have said you loved me but I really couldn't tell." He drenches his next pancake in syrup and takes a large bite while Chanyeol lets the words sink in.

 

Sighing, Chanyeol sets down the plate. "Thanks... again. For taking care of me. You really didn't have to and–"

 

Minseok lifts an eyebrow when Chanyeol hesitates.

 

"Well, I'd like to thank you. So maybe lunch? On me?" He feels stupid even as he asks, but this is the man who has taken his drunk ass home not once but twice, and fed him breakfast afterwards.

 

Minseok smiles. "That sounds very nice. Shall I pick you up? Will you be in the house or lying on the ground outside of it?"

 

"Shut up," Chanyeol groans, knocking their shoulders together.

 

“Also I’m supposed to bite your neck or something, right? Is that, like, a first date thing for you?” Minseok’s expression is merely curious, but his eyes are shining.

 

“ _Shut up_!” Chanyeol nearly screeches, fairly sure his face is tomato red. Wait. “You remembered that?” He narrows his eyes. “How much of that day do you remember?”

 

Minseok smirks. “I’ll never tell.”

 

“Oh no,” Chanyeol moans. “You remember all of it, don’t you?”

 

Minseok says nothing, but laughs and leans back into the couch. Chanyeol sighs, fidgets for a moment, then gives in and pitches sideways and lays his head on Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok lets him stay there, finishes up the last of his pancakes and then reaches for the tv remote.

 

As they cuddle on the couch and laugh at the sitcom Minseok has chosen, Chanyeol makes a silent vow to watch himself at the next party he goes to. Whatever happens next with whatever _this_ is, well, he'd like to remember.

 

 

 


End file.
